Arik Soong
Arik Soong byl brilantní doktor genetiky ve 22. století. Věřil, že lidstvo udělalo chybu když po Eugenických válkách upustilo od genetického inženýrství. Chtěl lidem ukázat, že genetické inženýrství nemusí přinést jen tyrany jako byl Khan Noonien Singh. Argumentoval, že problém není technologie, ale neschopnost lidí jí chytře využít. v roce 2143 na planetě v systému Trialas]] Okolo roku 2134 Soong ukradl několik embryí Vylepšených, a odvezl je na planetu v systému Trialas. Od Orionců získal vybavení a zásoby, které mu pomohli embrya přivézt k životu a vychovat je. Soong byl však zajat asi o 10 let později, v roce 2144, a uvězněn v San Franciscu na Zemi. V roce 2154 byl Soong kapitánem Jonathanem Archerem vytažen z vězení aby mu pomohl chytit skupinu Vylepšených, kteří unesli klingonského dravce a zabili jeho posádku. Když Archer navštívil Soonga v jeho cele, nemohl přehlédnou jeho génia. Soongovi teorie byli napsány na tisících listech papíru, většinou polepených po zdech. Obsahovali jeho výzkum o T-buňkách, nebo o 5 procentím zlepšení lidského zraku. Soong očividně udělal ohromující pokrok v genetickém inženýrství, vědě, která byla ovšem na Zemi zakázaná, a tak si Soong myslel, že všechna jeho práce je poté zničena. Později, při hledání Vylepšených byla Enterprise napadena Orionci, kteří unesli devět členů posádky, včetně T'Pol. Všichni byli poté převezeni na Verex III, kde měli být prodáni v aukci jako otroci. Soong poradil Archerovi, kde by členové jeho posádky mohli být, a na Verexu použil své staré vstupní kódy, které povolili Enterprise vstup na povrch. Poté Archerovi pomohl najít uvězněnou posádku a deaktivovat neurolytické náramky. Během chaosu, který nastal poté, co přestali neurolytické náramky pracovat, a všichni uvěznění začali prchat, se podařilo zmizet i Soongovi. Podařilo se mu deaktivovat vysílač který mu byl implantován, a vyslal signál. Byl však Archerem zastaven a odveden zpět na Enterprise. Signál který vyslal však zachytili Vylepšení, kteří brzo nato napadli Enterprise a osvobodili Soonga. (ENT: Borderland) Soong a Vylepšení poté namířili ke Kryostanici 12, kde bylo uloženo okolo 1,800 embryí Vylepšených. Vydal rozkaz, aby se Vylepšení dostali na palubu stanice, sebrali embrya a to bez toho, aby kohokoliv zabili. Ačkoliv byl Soong považován za otce Vylepšených, on a Malik, vůdce Vylepšených se nemohli na tomto plánu shodnout. Soong byl šokován, když Malik zabil jednoho ze členů personálu stanice aby získal kódy ke komoře kde byla uložena embrya. (ENT: Cold Station 12) Vztah mezi Soongem a Malikem se neustále přiostřoval. Malik začal zpochybňovat Soongovo vůdcovství. Soong zjistil, že chce Malik vypustit torpédo, obsahující patogeny které ukradl na Kryostanici 12. Cílem měla být klingonská kolonie. Malik předpokládal, že tento čin by mohl začít válku mezi Lidmy a Klingony. Naopak Malik zjistil, že Soong hodlá geneticky upravit embrya, aby byla méně násilnická. Malik zbavil Soonga velení a uvěznil ho na lodi. Soong poté uprchl v záchranném modulu, a byl nalezen Enterprise. Soong byl teď mnohem přístupnější, a pomohl Archerovi zastavit Malikův plán. Malik zničil svou loď i s Vylepšenými na palubě, a přenesl se na Enterprise. Pokusil se zabít Soonga, ale Archer ho zastřelil, aby Soonga zachránil. Soong se poté vrátil do svého vězení na Zemi, a vzdal své výzkumy v oboru genetiky. Archer ho ujistil, že všechno co kdy ve vězení napsal, nebylo zničeno, ale uloženo pro další generace. Soonga napadlo, že by mohl začít přemítat o vytvoření umělé inteligence. (ENT: The Augments) V roce 2154, Klingoni získali ze zničeného dravce Vylepšených vzorky a pokusili se vytvořit vlastní Vylepšené. Tento pokus skončil fiaskem, a málem vyhubil všechny Klingony. Klingoni měli v plánu unést Soonga z vězení, aby jim pomohl, ale zjistili, že je příliš dobře střežen. (ENT: Affliction) Zajímavosti Arik Soong byl pravděpodobně pra-pradědečkem Nooniena Soonga, stvořitele Data. To podporuje úvahy Arika Soonga ohledně kybernetiky, když říkal, že "vytvoření umělé formy života by mohlo trvat generaci nebo dvě". Nic z jeho účasti na Enterprise však nenaznačovalo, že by měl Arik Soong bilogické děti. Arik Soong, jako odborník v genetickém inženýrství mohl klonovat sám sebe, aby mohl ve svém výzkumu kybernetiky pokračovat. de:Arik Soong en:Arik Soong es:Arik Soong fr:Arik Soong it:Arik Soong ja:エリック・スン Soong, Arik Soong, Arik